Toujours Pur
by iLuvJohnny
Summary: Toujours pur. Always pure. A story of the Black sisters when they were growing up, their life at home and Hogwarts, and what they struggled through. Eventual Cissatrix. Rated M for future chapters.


_**Ahhhhh! I've been wanting to do this story for AGES and just got around to writing it!**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Get out of my sight." There was a soft growl, an unspoken threat to his words as he turned his back to her. "You make me sick."

Naked and trembling, silently sobbing, Narcissa stood. She wasn't sure whether her legs would help her up, whether she would be able to make it out of the room, but she had to try. Blood was dripping down the inside of her legs, making her lightheaded and dizzy as she walked, tremulously and strangely calmly, out of the room. Once she stepped foot outside, however, and the door closed behind her, it hit her. She emitted a sound like a dying moose, a very unladylike noise, and stumbled backward. Putting a shaking hand on the wall to steady herself, she breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. But despite her efforts, she couldn't. Her lungs tightened and she gasped for breath as she cried. Gathering all her strength and ignoring the agony between her legs, she took off down the hall. Fat tears were rolling mercilessly down her cheeks, landing on her breasts as she ran.

Narcissa had developed at an early age. By her ninth birthday, her breasts had begun to develop, and she was beginning to get curves. Her mother, Druella, had been to proud. But with that pride came extreme watchfulness. She didn't want another failure as a daughter, now did she? Of course she didn't. So she kept Narcissa on a strict diet as she grew.

As Narcissa ran, she tried not to think about her body, how disgusting and ugly she felt. She had always had terribly self-esteem, being the youngest of the Blacks and having two gorgeous, dark, seductive sisters. And then there was Narcissa. She was blonde, and skinny, and innocent, and she felt incredibly inferior in comparison to her sisters.

After what seemed like an eternity, she reached the door that, she knew, marked the entrance to her eldest sister, Bellatrix's room. Collapsing outside the door, she cried for her. _"BELLA!"_

A frustrated Bellatrix then appeared, looking around. "What, Narcissa, I'm stud-" she started, but then she saw her sister. "Cissy!" she exclaimed, kneeling next to her. "What happened to you?"

Narcissa just sobbed, not able to form coherent words.

Bellatrix sighed and stood. Going into her room, she grabbed her wand off the floor next to her open Potions book and returned. She put a quick featherlight spell on Narcissa and scooped her up. She held her close and carried her into her room, kicking the door closed behind her. The door immediately locked itself, as all the doors in Black Manor did. Kicking her book across the floor, she sat on the edge of her large four poster bed, complete with Slytherin colors, and cradled Narcissa in her arms. She rubbed her back and whispered to her, kissing her head and rocking her, trying to calm her down.

Narcissa sobbed and clutched at her dress, trying to convey to her that she needed help. Her lungs were tight and she was coughing, struggling to take in a breath.

"Shh, Cissy. ." Bellatrix whispered, stroking her hair. "Calm down. . . . Bella's here, Sweetie, shh. ."

"Bella. ." Narcissa croaked, becoming pale, her lips a faint bluish color. "My potion. ."

When Bellatrix looked down and saw her, she shrieked. She threw her onto the bed and sprinted out of the room. Running frantically into Narcissa's bedroom, she went immediately to the cabinet mounted on the wall. She threw it open and snatched up a little purple bottle. By the time she got back to her room, Narcissa lay still on her bed, no longer crying, no longer coughing, no longer gasping for breath. "No," Bellatrix whispered, shaking her head as she rushed to her side, pulling her into a sitting position and yanking the stopper out of the bottle.

She forced Narcissa's mouth open and poured the liquid down her throat. Tears were in her eyes as she waited, watching, pleading silently to anyone who would listen for her baby sister to be okay, for her to get up. When, after a few minutes, she still hadn't moved, she let the tears fall and hugged the small blonde close to her. She shook her head again and rocked her limp body. "Cissy, wake up, please, don't leave me, you can't leave me, please. ." she whispered desperately. "Come on, Cissy, don't let go. . .be strong for Bella and wake up. ." She still didn't get up, and Bellatrix's body shook with powerful sobs as she clung to her, rocking her and spouting nonsensical gibberish.

Suddenly, Narcissa's eyes flew open and she sat straight up, doubling over in a powerful attack of coughing.

Bellatrix screamed in pure joy and wrapped her sister in her arms, crying harder, if that was even possibly. She held her impossibly close and sobbed into her hair. "Cissy. ." she moaned.

Narcissa coughed and clutched tightly onto Bellatrix's dress. When her coughing finally slowed and, eventually, subsided, her darker counterpart still clinging to her, she held Bellatrix tight, their roles suddenly switched. Now, though Narcissa was still crying hysterically, she had to calm Bellatrix. She hated to see Bellatrix cry. The eldest Black had always been the strongest, being the shoulder for her sisters to cry on, and seeing her like this, weak, was killing Narcissa.

After some time, Bellatrix managed to relax enough to notice that, once again, Narcissa was sobbing. She sniffled, wiped her eyes, and held her close, pushing the rest of her tears back, for she had been put up to the task of calming down her youngest sister, who didn't calm easily. She pulled out her wand, whispered, "Cissy, look," and began to makes colorful swirls fly through the air. This was always helpful in getting Narcissa to calm down when they were younger. She made the colors dance and sing, flying around the room.

At least half an hour later, Narcissa started to calm down, and Bellatrix felt it was safe to pull the twirls of color back into the tip of her wand. Narcissa curled up to Bellatrix and trembled, clinging tightly to her. Bellatrix held her impossibly closed and rocked her. "You can't miss your potion. ." she whispered into her hair, her eyes shut tightly as she shoved her tears back. "You just can't, you can't scare me like that. ."

Narcissa nodded and buried her face in Bellatrix's chest. "I won't. ." she whispered back. "I'm sorry. ."

"Why didn't you take it?" she asked softly, her voice shaking terribly.

Narcissa shook her head and hid her face in Bellatrix's neck, more tears welling up in her eyes. "He. ." she whimpered, "He c-came and. . .got me this morning. . .before I could. . .t-t-take it, and. ." She couldn't finish. Choking back a sob, she tightly squeezed her legs shut and shook her head again.

Fire filled Bellatrix's eyes as she put the pieces together; Narcissa's nakedness, the blood still dripping down her legs, her perfect pale skin covered in dark purple and black bruises, her hoarse voice, and what she had told her led her to the conclusion of what had happened to her baby sister. She snarled and gently lay Narcissa on the bed before standing and, after getting her wand from the bedside table, stalking purposefully toward the door.

Narcissa shrieked and jumped off the bed, running to her, ignoring the ache between her legs, and wrapped her arms tightly around her. "No, Bella, please. ." she cried. "Don't do anything, they'll hurt you, please. ."

"Narcissa," she growled. "You're _ten years old._ You think I'm just going to let this happen? I'm not even going to _say_ anything?"

Narcissa nodded, clinging to her and trying desperately to pull her back, away from the door, to keep her from going out and getting herself hurt. "Bella, please, don't do this, I'm fine. ."

She turned on her. _"Fine?" _she hissed. "Look at yourself, Narcissa, you aren't _fine!"_

Narcissa whimpered and cowered in her sister's menacing shadow.

"Good girl," Bellatrix said, willing her voice to stay calm. After all, it wasn't Narcissa she was furious at. With a flick of her wrist, Narcissa was back on her bed, invisibly bound so she couldn't get up. Bellatrix then stormed irately out the door.

Narcissa cried and struggling against her bondage. _"BELLA!" _she shrieked. _"PLEASE!"_ She shook her head, knowing she wouldn't listen to her, and sobbed into the silky bedspread. At least the green and silver plush duvet held a little comfort. This room was more familiar to her than her own. Since she could walk, Bellatrix was the one she would go to; crawling into her bed when she had a nightmare, curling up in her arms after being yelled and screamed at for hours, for anything and everything, she came here.

Her thoughts and remembrances were suddenly interrupted by a piercing, agonizing scream, followed by her father's booming voice: _"DO NOT INTERFERE IN MATTERS THAT DO NOT CONCERN YOU, BELLATRIX!" _Another shriek, louder this time, and Bellatrix's voice: _"I'M SORRY! PLEASE!"_ Narcissa cried even harder, she couldn't stand to hear this, knowing what was happening and being powerless to stop it.

"_BELLA!"_ she screamed.

"_CISSY!"_ came Bellatrix's shrieking voice. _"I'm-"_ Another scream, and a heaving sob. _"Fine!"_

"_SHUT UP!" _a gruff voice that could only belong to Cygnus, their father, roared.

Narcissa continued to scream and cry for her sister as Bellatrix's pain-filled shrieks and screams didn't cease. _"BELLA!"_

Again, Bellatrix's pleading voice carried up to her. _"NO!"_ she cried. "Not Cissy, _PLEASE!" _She screamed in pain again and Narcissa froze, listening. She heard frantic footsteps heading up the stairs and screamed again, squirming and trying desperately to get away.

Then Andromeda appeared in the doorway.

Narcissa looked at her with wide eyes. Andromeda put a finger to her lips and shook her head. She quickly reached through the slit in the side of her skirt and took her wand from her stockings. With a flick of her wrist, Narcissa was free from her bonds. The small blonde immediately jumped up and tried to run for the door, to Bellatrix, but Andromeda stopped her. "Cissa," she hissed. She turned her around and pushed her gently toward the other side of the room. "You know where to go, just get away before she comes," she whispered.

Narcissa's lower lip trembled as she nodded, hurrying into Bellatrix's walk-in closet. She quickly rifled through her many dresses, whimpering as there was a pounding sound from outside, and her mother's voice, "Let me in!" She bit her lip and went faster, her heart hammering in her chest as the door to Bellatrix's room burst open, and Andromeda screamed. Covering her mouth to stifle her sob, she finally found the secret door at the back of the closet. She fumbled furiously with the knob before it opened, and she scrambled inside. The door closed, and locked, behind her and she kept crawling.

After a few minutes of terrified crawling, she reached her destination. The place she found herself in was a very luxurious room that Bellatrix had stumbled upon when she was four years old. Their parents didn't seem to know about it as, whenever they were there, there was no finding them. Complete with large, comfortable, emerald green armchairs, a mahogany coffee table, wood flooring, and a roaring fire, it had been the Black sisters' place to hide from their parents since Bellatrix had found it.

Narcissa remembered being five, when Andromeda was eight and Bellatrix ten. She didn't remember why, but something had sparked Cygnus's anger. Naturally, he had informed Druella of this, causing them both to go after the trio. Without a second though, Bellatrix and Andromeda had helped Narcissa into their place and they had hidden for three days, their only source of nutrition being their house elf deliberately disobeying their parents and bringing them food and water periodically. This place was their safe haven, the only place they could speak freely and not be constantly looking over their shoulders. This place, the Cove, as they called it, was also soundproof, so, on this day, the 23rd of June in 1966, Narcissa could not hear either of her sisters' shrieks of agony or promises of regret, their screams for mercy or their pleas for someone, anyone, to save them as they were punished.

Slowly, she got to her feet and shuffled, trembling, to her chair. She curled up in the familiar material and buried her face in her knees. Her entire body quaked with her sobs of terror, pain, and guilt. She wrapped her arms around her legs and, eventually, cried herself to sleep.

Hours later, a bang woke her up. She shot up and screamed, looking around. Where was she? Then she remembered, she was in the Cove. She immediately relaxed, knowing she was safe, at least for now. But where did that bang come from? She was informed of the source when a sobbing Bellatrix struggled in, bleeding, bruising, and dragging an unconscious Andromeda behind her. Narcissa immediately jumped up and hugged her tightly, causing her to hiss in pain. She quickly pulled back, seeing she had hurt her, and took her hand, teary blue eyes meeting flooded brown ones. "Bella. ." she whimpered softly.

"Cissy. ." Bellatrix whispered through a broken sob.

"I told you not to. ." she said softly, tears threatening to assault her pale cheeks.

Her sister nodded, squeezing her hand. "I should have listened. ."

"Turn around," Narcissa whispered. "Let me see. ."

Bellatrix whimpered and turned, pulling her raven curls over her shoulder.

The youngest Black gasped out loud, covering her mouth with her hands, the tears winning and spilling over. Bellatrix's dress had been ripped to shreds, and her back was covered in deep cuts and bruises, lacerations and burns. She shook her head and broke down, falling to her knees and bawling. Bellatrix immediately dropped to her knees beside her and pulled her into her arms, rocking her and whispering to her, ignoring the pain it caused her.

"_WHY US?"_ Narcissa screamed into her shoulder. "Why did this have to happen to _us?"_

Bellatrix shook her head and held her close. "I don't know. ." she whispered, "but Cissy, you have to calm down. . .you can't have an episode, not now. . .please. ."

Narcissa whimpered and clung to her. She nodded weakly and sniffled, trying to calm down. "Bella. ." she cried, "you can't leave me. . .not for another year. . .please. ."

Bellatrix sniffled and rocked her. "I have to. ." she whispered.

Narcissa cried harder.

"Just one more year, Cissy, and then you can come with us to Hogwarts," she whispered, kissing her head. "We'll write you everyday. You gotta be brave, Sweetie, promise me. ."

Whimpering, Narcissa shook her head. "I can't, Bella. ." she whispered. "I just can't, I. . ."

"Cissy, please," Bellatrix begged her. "Come on, Sweetie, please. ."

Narcissa sniffled, whimpered, buried her face in her sister's neck, and finally nodded. "Promise," she whispered.

"Thank you," Bellatrix breathed, rocking her. "Thank you, Sweetie. ." She gently sat Narcissa down on the floor and crawled over to Andromeda. After fumbling with her wand for a moment, she pointed it toward her unconscious sister, whispered a spell, and Andromeda immediately woke up.

She opened her eyes slowly and blinked. As soon as she moved, however, she cried out in pain and stopped.

"Shh. ." Bellatrix soothed, slowly moving her wand over her. "Shh, Angel. . .what hurts?"

"Everything," Andromeda whispered.

Bellatrix nodded and continued to move her wand. "What did she do?"

Andromeda whimpered and shook her head.

"Andy, you have to tell me," Bellatrix said softly, "so I can help you."

Andromeda's lower lip trembled as she looked up at her. "Sh-she. ."

Bellatrix nodded. "Come on, Angel, what'd she do?"

"She t-tortured me. ." she whimpered, "and. . .you know what she does. . ."

The eldest sister nodded again. "I know. What else?"

Andromeda shook her head and squeezed her legs shut tightly, tears welling up in her eyes; for the first time, Narcissa noticed that her skirt was ripped open and her legs, in addition to her own, were covered in blood. She covered her mouth and shook her head, tears escaping her own blue eyes. "Andy," she whispered.

Andromeda whimpered.

Bellatrix gritted her teeth and kept moving her wand. When it was time, she moved around her and began to heal her back, where there were deep, bloody gashes, no doubt made by their mother. Finally, she reached the spot between her legs. She lifted up Andromeda's skirt and spread her legs. She bit her lip. Placing her wand over her groin, she began to mutter a spell. She moved her wand in easy circles as she healed her.

After some time, she finished, and stood, wincing and hissing in pain. She hurried into the bathroom and came back with three small bottles. She handed one to Andromeda, and one to Narcissa, said softly, "Drink this," and sat back down. She put the remaining bottle to the side and turned to Andromeda. "Andy, can you heal me?" she asked softly.

"My wand is in my room. ."

"Here," she said, giving her sister her wand. "Use mine."

Andromeda took it slowly. It emitted red sparks when she touched it. "We haven't really learned healing. ." she said. "I get the gist of it, but. . .I don't know. ."

Bellatrix whimpered softly. "Please," she said. "I can't. . .Cissy hasn't been to Hogwarts yet. ."

Andromeda took a deep breath and nodded slowly, crawling around to her back. She gently helped Bellatrix forward so she could have access to her entire back. Taking another deep breath, she began to heal her.

Bellatrix gritted her teeth against the sting and looked at Narcissa. She took her hands and kissed her forehead. "Are you okay, Sweetie?" she asked softly.

Narcissa whimpered and shook her head, sniffling. "It hurts. ."

"I know," she said. "It'll go away soon, Sweetie, I promise. . .the potion will help soon."

Narcissa nodded. "Why did he. . ?" she whimpered.

Bellatrix sighed. "Our father. ." she said slowly, "believes that girls are not women until their virginity is taken. So he did us the. . .favor. . .of doing it himself. He _also_ did us the _favor_ of teaching is how to please a man."

"What about Mother?" she asked.

Bellatrix stiffened and bit her lip. "Our mother has three punishments she likes," she said. "The first, the Cruciatus Curse." All three sister flinched at this. "The second, her magical whips." Again, they flinched at this. "And the third, clawing you out from the inside." Andromeda whimpered and Bellatrix reached back, taking her hand.

Narcissa whimpered as well. "What do you-" she started.

"She," Bellatrix explained, "does what Father did to you. . .with her hands. . .and scratches your insides with her fingernails."

Narcissa whimpered and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Andy. ."

Andromeda trembled as she continued to heal Bellatrix.

Bellatrix squeezed the middle Black's free hand and kissed Narcissa's forehead. She hissed as Andromeda reached a particularly deep cut.

"Sorry," she said softly as she continued to move.

Bellatrix whimpered and bit her lip, squeezing her sisters' hands. She took a deep breath and cried out at a painful bruise.

Narcissa kissed her cheek and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

By the time Andromeda finally finished, it had been at least half an hour. Granted, she was considerably slower than Bellatrix, but Bellatrix had also been through much more than Andromeda had, being the eldest and having been with Cygnus longer than Andromeda had been with Druella. Bellatrix sniffled and sat up, turning and hugging Andromeda tightly. "Thank you."

Suddenly, there was a pop, and their house elf, Magenta, appeared. Magenta was a rather young elf, and had not yet learned all the ways of being an elf.

She had large, floppy ears, a strangely regular nose, and huge, magenta eyes, hence her name. "Magenta has heard the screams," she said. "She knows that her Mistresses Black are hurt and hiding from their parents."

They all nodded.

Magenta nodded back. "Magenta can help. What do her Mistresses want?"

They looked at each other. Bellatrix seemed to know what each of them wanted, because she spoke for all of them. "Enough everlasting ice cream, spaghetti, meatballs, garlic bread, butterbeer, and water to last at least a few days, changes of clothes, Cissy's potions, and Andy's wand."

Magenta nodded. "Yes, Mistress Bella. Toujours pur," she said dutifully.

"Toujours pur," the Black sisters answered in unison before Magenta popped out.

After Bellatrix drank her pain potion, Narcissa slowly crawled to her. She whimpered and curled up to her, shutting her eyes tightly.

Bellatrix sighed and held her close, rocking her gently. "He couldn't wait three more years, of course he couldn't. ." she muttered under her breath.

Narcissa looked up at her. "What?"

"Father didn't make Andy and I women until we were thirteen," she said, a soft, bubbling anger in her tone. "You're ten. You haven't even been to Hogwarts yet, haven't started dating, haven't had a chance to lose your virginity on your own."

Narcissa sniffled and wiped her eyes, the pain of her recent violation slowly fading. "It's over, Bella," she said softly. "It happened. It's done with."

Her hands balled into fists as she held her sister to her chest. "I know," she said stiffly. "But the damage is still there."

Narcissa whimpered unintentionally and curled up to her.

"I'm sorry, Cissy," she said, "but I have to tell you this."

"What?" she asked softly.

"Most pureblood men do not like women that are. . .tainted," she said. "Most pureblood men will not pay you a second look once they find out you are not a virgin. Our father does not understand that. He thinks that no man; pureblood, half-blood, mudblood, or muggle; wants to have to take his wife's virginity, no man wants to have to deal with that. The truth is, now, after this, you probably won't find a respectable pureblood man to be your husband. Sure, the boys at Hogwarts will pretend to like you, but they'll just use you as a whore, nothing but a doll that they can play with and then simply throw away. Trust me. It's hard to find someone who truly loves you for you." She turned to Andromeda. "Isn't that right, Andy? Isn't it near impossible to find a good, pureblood man?"

Andromeda snapped out of the state she had slipped into and nodded. "Yes," she said. Her voice suddenly sounded different.

Bellatrix nodded and took Narcissa's hand. "I'm sorry, Cissy," she said softly.

Narcissa sniffled and looked down. "So, what, I'm just supposed to marry a half-blood? Or a mudblood?"

"Of course not," she said in a disgusted voice. "You will either marry a pureblood that treats you like nothing, a pureblood that treats you decently (pretty unlikely), a pureblood that treats you like a queen (even more unlikely), or your marriage, to a pureblood, will be arranged. You will not have to suffer the humiliation of marrying a half-blood or, even worse, a _mudblood_." She spat the word like it was unworthy to leave her lips. "You are better than that, Cissy."

Narcissa nodded. "I am better than that."

She smiled. "Now," she said as Magenta popped back into the room, "let's get you two cleaned up."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Wow. So. That took a LONG time to write, lol. I really hope you like it, and I'm anxious to know what you think!**_

_**iLuvJohnny x**_


End file.
